Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) TV series: Mistress Michie
by tjournet
Summary: Nickelodeon 2012 TV Show Series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles


**Mistress Michie**

 **Mistress Michie is a new deuteragonist in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. She is the adoptive mother & sensei of Bellissa, Fiorella, Italia, Angela, & Kathleen. She is wise, mature and highly trained in the art of Ninjitsu, a powerful phoenix of all element, and love interest of Splinter.**

 **Real Name: Keki Misaki**

 **Species: Human (formerly), Mutant Phoenix (currently)**

 **Skin Color: Fair Skin (formerly), Colorful (currently)**

 **Eye Color: Brown (formerly), Blue (currently)**

 **Weapon: Claws, Scythe, Katana, Flight, Enhanced Strength, Enhanced Speed, Powerful elementals, Enemy detection, Enhanced Hearing**

 **Powers: Healing Abilites, Element of Wind**

 **Team: Ninja Turtles**

 **Family: King and Queen of Japan (parents), Leiko Miola (sister), Bellissa, Fiorella, Italia, Angela, Kathleen (adoptive daughters), Hoshi (pet)**

 **Allies: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo, April O'neil, Casey Jones, Master Splinter (love interest), Kirby O'neil, Leatherhead, Karai, Mondo Gecko, Mighty Mutanimals, Sir Malachi, Nick**

 **Enemies: Miola, Shredder, Lord Draag & Villains**

 **Age: 39 (Before Mutated) 51 (Now)**

 **Voiced by: Zhang Ziyi**

 **Description:**

 **Michie is the sensai and adoptive mother of Bellissa, Fiorella, Italia, Angela, and Kathleen. She has trained them in the arts of Ninjitsu, fighting skills, and controlling their power abilities. She is mature, serious, sweet, wise, motherly, and protective, she fights with ninja weapons with ninja skills and power. Her sister Miola and the other villains wishing to kill her adoptive daughters and take her life away.**

 **Appearance:**

 **As a human: Michie was a slender, beautiful woman with brown eyes and black long hair. She wears a colorful kimono dress with a cherry blossom on her hair when she lived in Japan.**

 **As a Mutant:** **Michie** **has white fur with colorful wings and gold beak, legs, and arms. She has white and colorful hair in a chopstick hairstyle, wears a white and blue kimono dress, she made as a skirt. She appears to be beautiful, slender, and tall, height ranges lower between Splinter.**

 **Personality:**

 **Wise, Mature, Motherly, Protective, Caring, Kind, Generous, Sweet, Truthful**

 **Abilities:**

 **Ninjitsu: Michie is the Master/Mistress of Ninjitsu. She is knowledge, speedy, and has powerful strength and take down larger opponent and other things.**

 **Teaching: She is a great teacher to her daughters for sixteen years of their lives.**

 **Enemy Detection: She can easily detect when an enemy is coming. She has powerful hearing and is balanced mind.**

 **Enhanced Strength: She is very strong to use hands to push away her enemies with her wind powers. Also her hands can calm down her daughters and the turtles.**

 **Enhanced Speed: She will be shown in a lot abilities, can fly and move very fast.**

 **Weaponry: She is skilled with the usage of many weapons as will showing.**

 **Stealth: Her stealth is a combination of her speed to get pass her enemies.**

 **Flight: She can fly very fast and high as Miola. If her daughters or the turtles are down she flies and catches them for safety.**

 **Intelligence: She has amazing wisdom to anyone as for fighting and escaping from enemies.**

 **Element of Wind: She is most powerful one with wind. Her wind is so very strong to get away from enemies to inure them.**

 **Healing Abilities: She has healing abilities to heal the sick and injures her daughters and the turtles.**

 **History:**

 **Born in 1961, In Japan into a beautiful kingdom, two princesses Keki Michie and Leiko Miola the princesses of Japan live with their mother and father, the King and Queen of Japan. Her sister is a wicked and mean young lady they abandoned her from the kingdom she ran away from home and lived with the Kraang throughout the years. The kraang have transformed her into a mutant humanoid dragon, and returned home to put vengeance on her family, their parents were gone for a trip to visit another kingdom Michie was still in the castle playing with her phoenix bird. Miola wanted to fight with her sister, but her sister didn't want fight, she ran for her life until the kraang had stopped her and dropped a canister of mutagen on her and transformed her into a mutant humanoid phoenix bird. After the mutation, their parents tried everything to make retro mutagen to their daughter but they couldn't, Michie was very sad and worried so she left and started a new life in America. Michie have found five human little girls through an alley and adopted them as her own children. In sixteen years, Michie taught them Ninjitsu and all skills. The next day, she was worried about them returning home and went out to go find them until suddenly she found them mutated into mutant humanoid cats and brought them back home.**


End file.
